Blast from the Past
by Smoothie42
Summary: Sam gets sent back to his childhood while battling a Trickster.
1. Chapter 1

I whirled around, instincts kicking in. There is a presence not there two minutes ago. I grab the gun out of my belt and point, deadly.

There is a man, a tall one, standing in your room (it's not really yours, its more of the motels) where Sam was standing a second ago. He is tall and gangly whit a dark mop of hair covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" I shout to him. I don't like this, where is my son? How did he get in? The door is locked and no way would he be able to sneak in with out me, or either one of my young sons, noticing.

The stranger is still standing there looking confused. He looks around the room, and then he meets my gaze dead on. I stifle a gasp. I know those hazel eyes as well as I know the back of my hand. But it can't be! This man isn't Sammy!

His eyes are wide, staring at me with a mixture of disbelief and shock. I had to strain myself to here his questioning mumble of "Dad?"

"I said, who are you?!" I don't have time for this, my Sammy is missing, in his place is a grown man. This 20-something year old isn't Sam, no matter how much he looks like him. Right?

The man sees the gun for, seemingly the first time, and slowly raises his hands to say "don't shoot". I did notice his hand reach impulsively toward his pocket, though.

And then I could see something in his mind clicked into place, and he spoke, "Da- Sir, I need to talk to you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Were talking"

"I'm a hunter, don't shoot." He begged me with those all too familiar puppy-dog eyes of his to put the gun down. I tried as hard as I could, but succumbed to it.

"Who are you?" I asked, for the third time. This is starting to get to me, even if he _is _a hunter.

"Name's Sam." He said curtly.

"Well, Sam, mind telling me how you got here?" I asked the kid. He brought his eyebrows together, thinking about something intently. I can't tell is he heard me or not.

Just as I was about to ask again, he answered, "Trickster."

One word and some of the questions seemed to clear up. That explained how he got here without me knowing, and why he is so confused. But a whole new round of questions came back after his next question.

"Sir, mind telling me what year it is?" Why the hell does he need to know the year?

"'87."

"Shit!" The young hunter sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his head. The outburst immediately reminded me of my 8 year old son in the room.

"Watch your tongue!" I snapped at the boy who muttered an apology. "Now mind explaining what the hell is going on?! Where is my son?!" The boy looked up at me with apologetic eyes and began to tell his story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are love**

Earlier that day:

"You sure that this is where the trickster is?" I ask my personal Geek-Boy. I don't like the look of this place, and it seems that I will DEFINITELY need a tetanus shot after we leave.

"Yes, I'm sure Dean." Stakes in hand, Sam followed me into the warehouse where the acclaimed Demi-God supposedly is found. We crept silently through the dark halls. This place is making me uneasy; Tricksters don't usually hang in dumps like these. There is something seriously off.

The lights suddenly went on; momentarily blind the brothers brought their stakes up in anticipation.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled. GOD do I hate Tricksters.

"Dean?" I heard Sam's tentative voice ring out, echoing ominously off the walls.

"Sam?" God, of this mother-fucker touches a hair, a HAIR, on my brother's head; he'll be dead before he touches the ground!

"Hello boys, how good it is to see you!" My eyes finally adjusting, I could make out a figure standing across the room form us. He was tall, not as tall as my freaky brother, but tall enough. He has short black hair that dangled around his cheekbones and blue eyes that seemed to always be laughing at some covert joke. But they were far form his most dominant feature, no; it was the smirk that seemed to fill the whole of his face.

"The hell, you just don't go around blinding people!" I yelled. This guy was starting to really piss me off. Like that smirk….

"Well, usually I would like to stand around and chat, but unfortunately I'm a little pressed for time." What is he talking about? Were here to kill him! God I hate smart-asses. "So, I guess I just have to keep you occupied."

With that the Trickster snapped his fingers and there was a flash of light. When Dean's eyes adjusted, for the second time that night, he was confused. The Trickster was gone and everything seemed to be ordinary.

Wait…. "Sam?" Dean turned around to look for his brother, but was rendered speechless at what he saw. There, where his 24-year-old brother stood was a tiny kid looking up at him with terrified hazel eyes.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down on the edge of my bed, legs not being able to support me anymore. This can't be true! This man is NOT my Sammy! These things can't happen! _Common John, you know it's possible. _Dammit! What the hell am I going to do?!

"Sir, don't worry about Sammy, I'm sure he's with Dean, my Dean, and there is no safer place for him." Sam said. God, our family is so screwed up.

"Trickster you said?" I asked the kid who claims to be my son. I'm going to play it by ear, I decided, this can still be a trap.

"Yes sir. It was staying in an abandoned warehouse just outside of New York."

"Warehouse?"

"Yes sir, strange I know. We, Dean and I, we thought it was something else at first because of that, or that it had some secrete agenda. But now I'm sure it's a Trickster."

"Okay, let's go then." I told the kid whilst getting up off the bed. I want my Sammy back and this kid gone. If the only way to do that is to kill a Trickster, than so be it.

"Right now?" Sam asked, looking down at me incredulously. Damn, Sammy is going to be tall! I don't know how much I like looking up at my youngest son…. But this isn't Sammy.

"Yes. Right now." I used my "that is an order" voice, if this really is my son, he'll know what that means.

Sam flinched at the reply, and he got a tense in his shoulders, like lining up for a fight, but he then seemed to rethink something and relaxed. The youth seemed to chew something over in his head for a moment before speaking.

"Sir, this is a Trickster we are talking about. They are smart, and he no doubt expects us to barge in guns blazing. We should stop and think this out, come up with a plan." Sam was looking at me with those hazel eyes, imploring me to see his side. I have to admit, he was right. If we screw this up I may never get my 4-year-old back.

"Go get a room; we set out for New York at dawn." The kid nodded and left the room. Poor kid, this has to be hard on him. Oh well.

I walked into the bedroom where I sent Dean to go to bed. Dean looked up from his spot on the bed with worried eyes.

"Daddy, where's Sammy?" He asked. My heart nearly broke. What if we can't get the kid back to his own time? What if I never see my Sammy again? What if were stuck with a 6'4 reminder of what we lost? No, were getting Sammy back.

"Dean, Sammy isn't here."

"Where is he then?!" The tiny voice of the 8 year old raised an octave in panic.

"We believe that he was sent to the future. But were going to get him back, son." Dean can handle the truth, anyways it will be easier to work I don't have to worry about setting Dean off.

"We? Who is that man? Did he do that to Sammy?" My son asked me.

"Dean," God, how do I tell my son that his younger brother was sent to the future only to be replaced with a 20 year old version of him. "Dean, his name is Sam."

**Reviews are Love**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly eased myself onto the bed furthest from the door (force of habit). God, I HATE Tricksters! What am I going to do?! _You'll find the Demi-God, convince it to send you back to 2009, then when your back, stake it. _If only it was that easy.

"Think Sam" I cajoled myself. "Urg!" I groaned and brought my hands up to my face in exasperation. I need to focus on how to get back! But that's incredibly hard to do when your dead father is in the room next door with an 8-year-old version of your older brother and you can't get the prior encounter with a certain Trickster out of your mind. Suck it up and get some sleep, otherwise come up with a plan that _doesn't_ have a guarantee to fail!

….

"Sam?" I asked the little face looking curiously up at me. That face was undoubtedly my geeky little bro, but he's about 22 years younger.

"Where am I?" The tiny voice asked, looking around for the first time. He seemed to comprehend the situation, then, and asked, "Where's my brother?"

"Hey, don't worry, I'm a friend of your dad's," God, I'm going to kill this Trickster slowly, right after he fixes the timeline, "Its ok, he knows me and I'm here to get you back to him."

The little head nodded and he grabbed my hand. God, I miss my Sammy. Sam lost this innocence long ago, and he didn't deserve to.

"Come on, lets go back to my place and I'll cook up some Spaghetti-os."

….

There was this white light and all of a sudden I was in this dark, damp room, no longer on the couch watching Superman. I looked up and saw a tall man (not as tall as Daddy) looking around franticly. He called out my name, then turned around and looked at me, shocked. He then said my name again, this time a little hesitantly. This man is funny. I like this man. He reminds me of Dean. Wait, where is Dean? I take my first look around the room and realize that I can't find Dean. Or Daddy for that matter. There is only this funny man who reminds me of my brother. Dean #2. "Where am I?" I ask Dean #2, "Where's my brother?"

Dean #2 looks down at me and then says in a very calming voice, the kind of voice Dean uses sometimes. "Hey, don't worry, I'm a friend of your dad's. It's ok, he knows me and I'm here it get you back to him." _Ok, I believe you_, I think but I just nod as a reply. I grabbed his hand and let him lead me out of the dark room.

"Come on, lets go back to my place and I'll cook up some Spaghetti-os." Ummmm Spaghetti-os!

**Reviews are Love. Go ahead and press the purple button, you know, the one with the green letters. It's right below here, kinda hard to miss….**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
